The Trials of Jaune Arc
by themuffinmanxx
Summary: See what happens when Jaune Arc trains with his two masters to be better for the Vytal festival.
1. Chapter 1

A mysterious man is pondering in his thoughts about the boy. 'I've followed him since he came to the Beacon I have watched him fight. This is the person me and my master have to train. After seeing him lose against, Cardin Winchester I knew it was the perfect time to call out to him, me and my master will train him even if it kills him.'  
Jaune was laying in bed lingering in his own thoughts about today.' I can't believe I lost to Cardin in front of my team, why am I team leader?, worst of all I lost in front of Pyrrha, I just want to be like my grandfather or be a decent warrior.' Jaune slowly drifted off to sleep. He has a dream that a man is standing out in a forest by a camp fire but can't see his face or body it's just a shadow and the man is telling him."If you come to me I will train you." Jaune recognized the forest that the man was in, he was in the emerald forest. Jaune woke up and whispered to himself."Just a dream." He went back to sleep.  
Later that day... Jaune was grabbing his lunch until Cardin knocked it out his hands "Loser." Cardin tells him. Jaune walks to his usual table with his friends Pyrrha mentions. "Jaune you have to stand up for yourself you can't let Cardin keep treating you like this." Jaune replies to her"I'm not just worried about what happened I just had this weird dream last night you guys go ahead and chat don't worry about me" Ruby tells Jaune with a disappointing look."Okay if you say so we are just worried about you." The mysterious man stalks Jaune 'How did he not get my message from the dream that my master reveled to him. I'll just have to tell my master he didn't get the message. We will have to keep messaging him until he comes to us.'  
The same day at night. Jaune is having the same dream again about the man by the campfire but the dream has more detail to it The man is with a little statue right by him but it's blurry and the man said again."If you come to me I will train you."Jaune wakes up to find himself in his bed."This dream is getting very frustrating." Jaune silently whispers, Jaune goes to the bathroom to put some cold water on his face and went back to bed until Pyrrha notices him."Hey Jaune what are you doing?" "Just going back to bed." "Jaune did you have that dream again?" "How did you know?" "You look like you seen a ghost, want to talk about it? Since we don't have school tomorrow and Nora and Ren are across the hallway in RWBY's room playing Battlefield 4" "OK, well there is this guy in emerld forest that stands by a campfire and keeps telling me "if you come to me I will train you" and its kind of bothering me." " Jaune it's just a dream don't worry about it, do you want to know something?" "What." I think you're a great fighter I know you will get better believe me." "Thanks." "Good night Jaune." "Good night." Jaune laid there thinking to himself 'Does she like me? She's always wanting to help me,talk to me and smiles at me all the time but she deserves someone better who am I kidding.'


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune wakes up to find himself in his room. "Thank goodness there is no school today, wonder where Pyrrha is? "Jaune gets ready and leaves his room to find his friends. Until he is greeted by Cardin Winchester."Hey Jaune where are you going?" "Just to meet some friends."Want a "Hurts, don't it?" Jaune was confused by what he means so he replies. "Sure." Cardin gives him a wedgie and steals Jaune's money and runs off. "HEY!" Jaune yells while fixing his underwear."oh forget it." Jaune leaves to go find his friends. The mysterious man watches him.'He still hasn't responded to my message by going to the emerald forest I'll have to keep doing it.' Jaune walks outside and sees his friends RWBY and his team. He walks over to everyone and tells them."Hey everyone." "Where have you been?" Pyrrha replies."I ran in to Cardin and got a wedgie and my money was taken from me." Jaune do you want us to do something about it?" Pyrrha offers Jaune "No I'm fine, what are we going to do today?" 'I say we practice for the Vytal Festival!" Nora yells. "OK." Everyone had a partner to battle Jaune was partnered with Pyrrha. Jaune and Pyrrha were about to battle each other, Jaune charged at her but fell over his shoe laces. Jaune laid on the ground face down. Pyrrha rushed over to aid him "Jaune are you alright?" "Yeah..I'm fine just leave me here" "OK." Jaune laid there half a day he wasn't hurting anymore after several minutes he was thinking to himself about why he wish he could become better at fighting. Jaune got up and went to his room to grab his school since he had school at night. Jaune fell asleep in History Class Cardin made a paper football and launched it into the back of Jaune's head. Jaune woke up to be greeted by his History teacher asking him. " finally contributing to class excellent excellent! What is the answer?" "Uhh theee.. answerrrr is the faunus had the advantage over that guy's stuff is Binoculars!" Everyone in the class laughed at Jaune's answer. After class and talking to the History teacher Cardin pushes Jaune down and grunts in pain. Pyrrha helps Jaune and tells him. " You know I really will break his legs." Pyrrha brings Jaune to the roof and tells him she will train him. Jaune cheated to get in Beacon, Jaune refuses the proposal and pyrrha leaves sad. Confronted by Cardin over hearing that he cheated to get in Beacon Jaune is now force to do what Cardin tells him to went back to his room everyone was asleep. Jaune went to sleep and had the same dream again about the man telling him "If you come to me I will train you."Jaune woke up after the dream and was frustrated."That's it I am going to that location in emerald forest even if it kills me." Jaune packed his gear quietly and snuck out out of his room.

Moments later... Jaune was almost to the campfire location thinking to himself 'Lucky I didn't encounter any Beowolves especially this time at night.' The mysterious man watches over him.' Finally he responded to my message.' Jaune saw a pile of logs that had been burned and sees some pots Jaune was shocked about the dream that is true."If the dream was true where is the man I think I'll return back to Beacon" Jaune turns around to see a man with a suit and mask. Jaune swiftly pulls out his sword to strike the man but the man blocks it with his hand and punches Jaune in the middle of his chest making him lose air. Jaune was gasping for air and he finally caught his breath and asked the man. "are you the man in my dreams?" The man replied "that is correct." "Why do you want to train me so much?" Because me and my master go from world to world training people in there time of need and you were the one." Wait if I am the one how do you know I need training?" "I have been watching you ever since you arrived at Beacon and I've seen you fight you tripped over your own shoe laces that should tell you need training." "Where's your master?" "Right now he is off somewhere meditating, I want you to pick up that axe and chop the lumber of wood by the tree stump." "Why would I do that to train that's a stupid idea." " You don't have to, you don't have to come back at all but know this if you leave you will never improve. Me and my master have separate teachings I do the combat and physical training and he does the mental and knowledge training and don't ever ignorant again." Same for you I once have" Jaune sees a mysterious green little alien. The man by Jaune grabbed his neck and brought Jaune to the ground making him kneeling position. The little green alien told both of them to, "Rise." The man in the suit asked Jaune."Do you accept our training you? "This is weird seeing a man in a mask and suit and a little green alien wanting to train me but yes I accept your offer in training me, one thing can I have both of your names." The man in the suit said."I don't have a name just call me master or the black suit. The little green alien told Jaune "Yoda, my name is."

/0nfi1lzo2vn


	3. Chapter 3

Jaune's new master commanded him to "I want you to grab that axe and chop all that lumber by the tree stump over there" "OK." Says Jaune, Jaune's master is watching him. Jaune is having trouble chopping the small logs in one swing. "Here let me show you." Jaune's master grabs the axe and shows Jaune how to swing it. "What you do is do a windmill swing, you place the dull side of the axe on the ground then you raise it up and come down as hard as you can on the log like this." Jaune's master cuts a log in one swing. " Now you try it." Jaune tries what his master showed him. Jaune cuts a long in half by one swing. "There you go, now I want this whole pile of lumber cut." "Master how is this suppose to help me train?" "Jaune you are not ready to use a weapon yet. If you show me and Yoda that you have perseverance then will train you in combat but for now we put you to labor to show you patience." "Yes sir" Jaune replies to the lecture his master gave.  
After several minutes have gone by Jaune is halfway through the lumber, Jaune here's his master telling him. "Jaune come in and eat with us." Jaune puts down the axe and walks over to the small hut Jaune can only crouch down to enter it. Jaune sees a plate full of bones and meat and some soup."Masters what is this." "Beowulf skin and meat, it is healthy yes." Yoda replies. "Jaune we have to talk about your schedule, on the weekends you come here to train in the morning to night, weekdays after school you come here and at night your ends. I know I said you aren't ready for combat yet but if you want to train some more train with Pyrrha. The man in the suit was done with the instructions Jaune asks. "How did you know about me and Pyrrha." "I've been watching you since you arrived at Beacon remember. Now go chop the rest of the logs and master Yoda will train you."

Jaune was done chopping all the logs both of Jaune's masters were standing beside him waiting for him to get done. "Wait a minute I have question for you both? How do I know if you aren't combat trained masters and you're trying to get me to do your labor." Jaune questioned his masters but the man in the suit told Jaune. "Yoda will show his put out his hand towards the logs and used the force and moved by the campfire. Jaune was in shock about what he had seen."Can I do that." "Learn the force in this world, I am sorry but you cannot because of the dust it is blocking my connection to the force I only have a little connection that I can still use. Train you, now I will carry me on your back." Jaune put out his arm and Yoda hoped on his back and Jaune ran off in the forest while the black suit stayed behind.  
My apprentice has been telling me about your troubles I will train you about knowledge and peace let not hatred and angry take control of you I have trained over a thousand students back in my universe and some of them fell to evil. Use emotions in battle you can not. Your mind, at peace, must be. After running for a while Jaune and Yoda returned back to the hut and Jaune's other master told him to come inside the hut the black suit told Jaune. "Lets to that History homework pages 51-91 essay." Jaune was surprised they would go that far to help him but Jaune asked them." I don't know if I am good enough like my father and his father I want to be a hero not the damsel in distress" The black suit contested. " You think your father was born already a master at combat? You think me and Yoda were already good at this? Let me tell you a famous quote "the expert in anything was once a beginner" me and Yoda see great potential in you." After Jaune was done with homework and the training for the day it was the crack of dawn. "I have one more thing you have to do I want to say sorry to Pyrrha for yelling at her." The black suit said."I was going to do that master in the first place but thanks for your help you and Yoda see you this afternoon." Jaune was walking back to Beacon until he saw a beautiful rose he picked it out of the ground grabbed a piece of paper that he had left from his homework and wrote. " I am sorry Pyrrha for yelling at you last night I hope you can forgive me thanks for the offer for the training we will train soon. Jaune arrived at Beacon and sneaked in his room he put the rose beside Pyrrha's nightstand and Jaune climbed in his bed and went to sleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

Pyrrha woke up to get ready to go to class. She found a rose on her nightstand with a note on it. She picked up the rose and smelled it and the letter read. "I am sorry Pyrrha for yelling at you last night I hope you can forgive me for it. Thanks for the offer for the training we will train together sometime." Pyrrha had a bright smile on her face. She went to go wake up Jaune but Jaune was dead asleep until finally Pyrrha shook him enough to wake up. Jaune woke up with heavy eyes. Pyrrha informed Jaune. "Jaune it's time to wake up for class. "Jaune was finally awake and told Pyrrha. "Go on ahead I'll be there in a minute." Pyrrha left and while walking down the hallway she thought to herself. 'What made him have a change of heart about training?" Jaune headed off to class when he got there he gave his essay to his teacher Mr. Oobleck. Oobleck was astonished by his work. " you get a A+ if there was a A++ i would give it to you! Now take your seat." Jaune sat there in dismay of what grade he got on his essay. 'How do they know about my world history? When they are from a different universe yesterday was weird for me.' Jaune could barely pay attention in class for the lack of sleep. Class was over Jaune was walking down the hall Cardin took his opportunity when no one was around grabbed Jaune by the collar of the suit and threaten Jaune. " I have until tomorrow to do the essay if you don't do it for me I will tell Ozpin your secret." Cardin lets go of Jaune and walks away.

Jaune was in his room gearing up to go meet his masters. Pyrrha came into the room and hugged Jaune and told him. "I love the rose you gave me and when do you want to train?" "I don't know yet but sometime I have to go for a while to do something." Jaune left and Pyrrha didn't thought anything about it. Jaune arrived at the camp to see his master the black suit a pile of rocks. "Today I want you to pick up this rocks and put them around the campfire and then cut down some of this trees.." "Alright." After long hours of hard work. The black suit discusses matters with Yoda. "Master I know its only been a day but I think he is ready to take on the combat training because he has the right attitude and I know he wants to do good. I sense great potential in him and his situation about the Vytal festival is only a couple months away." Agree I do but there is fear in the boy no force here for him to learn there is." " You can teach him the morals and values of the light side of the force." Yoda nods his head about the situation. Jaune was done with the rocks but has a problem about the trees falling over. Jaune's two masters came out from the hut to see his progress The black suit asked . "Very good Jaune but why did you only chop some of the tree off and left the rest remaining?" "I was afraid that the tree will fall over on the hut or make too much noise." "When it falls over Yoda will use the force to stop it." Jaune chopped the rest of the tree off and while it fell over Yoda stopped it with the force and set it down on the ground gently. When all the trees were chopped down the Yoda walked over to Jaune to tell him. "Come with me, teach you to meditate, will I."

Jaune and Yoda walked in the secluded forest. Jaune sat down and meditated while Yoda was talking to him. "No force here in this world but I can teach you the morals and values of it. I sense great potential in you your mind, at peace, must be. You can hate not, anger and fear in battle. I sense fear in you Destroy the fear in you, you must." Jaune sat there and meditated for a while until the black suit came up to Jaune. "Jaune it's time to come and eat." The three of them went back to the hut to eat. While eating something in Jaune's mind has been bothering him to ask. "Masters what is your weapons and why do you always where that suit and mask?" It was no different for the black suit to be asked this by all his students. "I wear this mask and suit because I am cursed with it to wear forever I'll show you my weapon soon." Yoda pulled a green light with a hilt but it was called a lightsaber made out of plasma and energy. Jaune was shocked by the lightsaber. "Now that Cardin winchester guy I will take care of him we will just do your todays homework. "Masters how do you know about this world's knowledge since your from a different universe?" "Everytime me and Yoda get transported to a different world we always seek out the world's knowledge before reaching to our students in their time of need."

Jaune was done with his home work and was tired. It was the crack of dawn Jaune left and is going back to Beacon. Jaune came back to Beacon and went his and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaune woke up the next day to find himself in his room alone and thinking the last two days were just a dream. Jaune was running a little late to combat class. When he arrived there he sat next to Pyrrha. Pyrrha asked him. "Jaune why have you been coming back to the room so late?" " Well.. that's the part of my training." "Jaune you're making yourself sick." "Pyrrha I'm fine let's just concentrate on class."

After a couple classes Jaune was sitting with his friends at lunch. He was dozing off until he saw a man with a cloak and a little person on his shoulder with the same exact cloak Yoda wears sitting at a table alone in a corner. Jaune got up in a haste to walk over there. "Jaune where are you going?" Ruby asks. "I have to talk to someone." Jaune replies as he is walking in the direction of his masters.

"What are doing here?" Jaune asks his master. "What, we're just having some lunch here at this school, it's a pretty interesting school you go to." replies the Black Suit. "Answer the question why are you here?" Jaune repeats. "Yoda and I are here to let you know you have combat training with me tonight, and also to eat lunch here." Jaune responds. "Can't you just eat more beowolf meat at the hut?" Black Suit, "Yoda likes cookies and I'm not missing out on this cereal I just discovered it's called Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes."

Pyrrha asks Nora to go over and invite Jaune's friends to join us. Nora likes to meet new people and readily agrees. Jaune saw Nora approaching happily like she always does. Jaune informs his masters, "Masters if Nora and everyone sees you they will freak out and start asking questions; oh no!"

Nora was right by the Black Suit and Yoda's side unti Yoda waved his hand in the air. "You want not to meet us." Nora is seduced by the Jedi mind trick. "I don't want to meet you." To be of no value you deem us. yes." " I deem you of no value." "Go back to the table where you came from, you will" " I will go back to the table where I came from." Nora walked back to her table and the Black Suit and Yoda disappeared into thin air.

Nora walks back to the table and Ruby asks. "Who was Jaune talking to?" Nora said "I deem them to be of no value." "OK!" Ren utters in confusion. Juane walks back to the table where his friends are. "Jaune who was that?" Pyrrha asks. "It was just a friend I was talking to but he had to go."

Most of the day is over as Jaune is getting ready once again to meet his masters as he is confronted by Pyrrha. "Jaune wherever you are going I want to go." "Pyrrha it's not that simple I just like to train by myself." "Jaune I want to help you." "I am already getting help." "From whom?" "Just somebody; ok?" "Alright." Pyrrha was a little upset with Jaune.

Jaune arrives at his masters camp. The Black Suit informs him. "Jaune we are doing combat training, hand to hand, and with your weapon.

A week of training goes by and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren are in their room. "How come Jaune gets home so late?" asks Nora. "He's been rather scarce since he goes out so late to train." says Ren. "That's weird, doesn't he know we have a field trip tomorrow? We need our rest! Nora flipped onto the bed "I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha says in an angry tone. Jaune is peeking through the door eavesdropping on their conversation. Jaune is caught off guard by Ruby. Ruby gives him a motivational speech about being a leader. Ruby then returns to her room. Cardin calls Jaune and orders him to pick up some Rapier Wasps. Jaune thinks to himself 'I'm going to have to miss tonight's training with my masters. I will tell them what's going on later.'


	6. Chapter 6

Team RWBY,JNPR and CRDL orders to go on a field trip in the Forever Fall forest. During their trip Glynda informs everyone. "Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful but we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Everyone stopped in a line but Jaune ran into Cardin with a box and jars on top of it. "Each of you is to gather one jars worth of red sap however this forest is full of creatures of Grimm be sure to stay by your teammates, we will rendezvous back here at four o'clock, have fun."

Cardin grabbed Jaune by the arm. "Come on buddy lets go." Jaune and Pyrrha stare at each other in silence, at the same time Nora is waltzing and Ren is walking beside her. Jaune agrees and tours with Cardin. Pyrrha let out a "(sigh)" in disappointment. Jaune was gathering tree sap for team CRDL, if he refused Cardin will tell the staff his secret. While gathering tree sap, the Black Suit and Yoda was watching him in the trees. "Master do you think we should help Jaune." the Black Suit suggested. "Paid off, wait to see if his training has."

Just as Jaune completed his job gathering tree sap for CRDL he was feeling drowsy. He arrived at the field where CRDL was at. Jaune put down the jars first and fell over on the ground. Cardin expresses to Jaune. "Hey great work Jauney Boy that wasn't too hard was it?" Jaune looks up to add in."I think I'm allergic to this stuff." Cardin announces to Jaune. " so Jaune I bet your asking yourself why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's five of us?" Jaune replies to Cardin. "That is the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Cardin ordered Jaune. "Well come with me and you'll find out."

Jaune and CRDL are hiding in the grass on a hillside watching everyone else doing their jobs in collecting tree sap. "What are yo-." Jaune was cut off by Cardin. "That's the girl, red hair, know it all, thinks she so smart. Alright boys last night old Jaune here managed to rap up an entire box full of rapier wasp and now we're going to put them to work. According to an essay you wrote for me last week these nasty things love sweets. I'm thinking we teach her a lesson." Cardin yanked Jaune off the ground. "And your doing it." "Do what?" "Hit her with the sap, either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch and you'll be the first airship out of Beacon." Jaune was hesitant to throw the sap at Pyrrha until the Black Suit talked to Jaune in his mind. "Are you wiling to throw the sap at her? That is the first step to turn yourself to evil." Jaune resolved his inner conflict and said out loud "No!" "What did you say?" "I said NO!" Jaune threw the sap at Cardin, Jaune realized what he did. Cardin was angry and told Jaune. "You've done it now." CRDL grabbed Jaune.


End file.
